1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to dynamically determining DC-offset used for proximity sensing of a mobile device.
2. Information
Today, mobile products, such as smart cell phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), come with a variety of features, which include, typically, a digital camera, satellite positioning system (SPS) capability, and/or an ability to wirelessly connect to the Internet, among others. Such mobile products typically employ liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which consume a substantial amount of the overall power consumed by such devices with limited battery life. Accordingly, selectively de-activating such an LCD display may extend battery life of a mobile product.